


House construction

by fehldrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, cooking together, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/pseuds/fehldrck
Summary: Gavin waits at home for his boyfriend to return, who brings a present for them.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 45
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	House construction

Gavin was eagerly awaiting Nines arrival. They ended their shift together, but instead og going home together Nines had announced that Gavin should go home on his own. He still had to do something which Gavin wasn't allowed to see. Gavin was pretty sure that Nines would go shopping for Christmas presents.

So Gavin was waiting at home for his boyfriend to arrive. He was dressed in a comfy sweater which had some kittens on it. This was one of his favourite and he loved it to wear it during winter. With all limbs stretched out he was laying on his couch, cuddling with his cats. He was really curious what Nines was doing. But mostly he wanted to know when his better half would arrive at home.

Gavin yawned loudly and stretched his arms. One of his cats meowed annoyed at him, before she continued her nap. A little smile appeared on his lips and he stroke over Pumpkins back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. It didn't take much time before he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Two hours later Nines came back home.

"Gavin?" He asked, but didn't receive a response. Nines scanned the flat and could hear Gavin quietly snorting. He smiled genuine and walked into the kitchen. Besides the present, he had also bought some groceries and a surprise for them. After he had put everything on it's place he walked over to Gavin. His boyfriend was curled up on the couch, cuddling with Pumpkin. Nines smiled brighter and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Gavin temple.

"Hey Gavin. I'm back." The android waited a moment, but didn't get a response.

"Gavin, dear. Wake up." Nines said gently and stroke trough his hair softly. Gavin shifted and groaned quietly. Pumpkin meowed protesting when Gavin moved and jumped from the couch.

"What time is it?" Gavin asked, his voice rusty with sleep.

"It's shortly after 5 pm. I'm back from shopping. Got a present for you. If you get up I can show it to you." Gavin got up slowly and rubbed over his eyes.

"But you know there is still some time until Christmas." A chuckle left Nines throat.

"That's true, but it is a gift for now. It's also for both of us." Now Gavin was interested.

"Gimme a moment. I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright. Come to the kitchen when you're ready." They shared a soft kiss before they went into different directions.

Nines has already prepared almost everything on their kitchen table. He was standing behind the table and looked at the doorframe, waiting patiently for Gavin. A few minutes later he entered the kitchen and stopped his motions when he saw what Nines had prepared for them.

"You're kidding me!" Gavin said, but his whole face lit up at the sight of a kid for a gingerbread house. There was even a package for a thorium based gingerbread house.

"This is amazing! I can't remember the last time I made a gingerbread house!" Gavin walked around the table, grabbed Nines collar and pulled him down for a long and soft kiss. He pulled away a little bit and leaned his forehead against Nines.

"Thank you." He whispered against the lips of his boyfriend. Gavin separated himself from the android and pulled his sleeves up.

"Let's build some houses!" He announced happily with a wide grin on his face. While Nines studied the instructions of his thirium house, Gavin opened his package and looked what he had to build his house. The package and instructions he just throw away.

"Let's see who is going to build the best gingerbread house or in your case thirium house."

"When I see that you are not going to stick to the instruction I doubt that that your house will look good or even stand." Gavin gasped over dramatic and looked offended at Nines.

"Excuse me?! At least I have some creativity and don't have to stick to some dumbass instruction!"

"Are you challenging me?" Nines asked, his voice dropped a few octaves. A shiver went down Gavins spine.

"Of fucking course!" Nines smirked pleased.

"then it's decided. We have all evening to finish our masterpiece."

And so they started constructing their tiny houses.

The android had actually thought they could do this together and have some fun. He hasn't considered it would turn into a competition, but honestly? He didn't care. It was just how Gavin was and he loved his detective like that. Christmas songs were coming out of the radio and while Nines was working quietly, you could hear Gavin cussing several times. From time to time Nines glanced over to see the mess Gavin was creating. Gavin had icing sugar everywhere. On the table, on his clothes. Even on his face and in his hair. Nines found him so endearing, looking like that, that his thirium pump stuttered a moment.

Gavin looked up and caught Nines starring. His cheeks burned before he looked at his gingerbread house instead.

"Shouldn't you focus on building your house?" Gavin rumbled quietly and even the tip of his ears were red.

From that point they continued quietly but glanced at each other from time to time. At first it was just short glances they exchanged but they became longer and more intense.

Gavin couldn't stand the tension and silence any longer. He wasn't a quiet person. Nines was.

"Your house looks pretty good, Nines." And he meant what he said. Nines house was well build, symmetrical and looked like on the package. Like Nines had used Photoshop in reality. What he really like were the windows of Nines thorium house. They were blue, but looked more like Glas than thirium. Like a really thin candy. There was even a little bit crushed thirium snow on the house. It looked amazing.

A faint blush crossed Nines cheeks.

"Thanks." He looked at Gavins house and smiled brightly.

"Yours looks charming." You could tell that Gavin had build his house without any reference in mind. He had broke the gingerbread plates into tiny half with his bare hands and had build a tiny village with a lot of tiny houses. They were made more out of icing than gingerbread and could barely stand. But all of them were colorful decorated like a rainbow. Gavin had even made little paths from house to house. Tiny gummybears were placed everywhere. There was even a gummybear pair kissing.

"Very charming and colorful, but also a little bit messy and chaotic." Nines leaned over to Gavin and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Like you." Nines said, smirking before he added.

"But that's what I love."


End file.
